Ore Dictionary
Ever wish you could make your Custom Stuff blocks and items compatible with other mods without needing to add recipes that break every time you change recipes? Do you want to be able to use items such as copper ore which are found in countless other mods without having to worry about adding/removing recipes every time you change mods? To solve these problems, you can use ore definitions from Forge's ore dictionary in Custom Stuff 2. Although not all vanilla items and blocks are covered by the ore dictionary, many useful ones are present. To use them in your mod, just include the ore dictionary name (which will be listed later) with a colon(:) before it. Here is an example recipe using the woodPlank definition. mod.addRecipe("woodenBoots 1", 3, 2, ":woodPlank", "", ":woodPlank", ":woodPlank", "", ":woodPlank"); In addition to using ore definitions already listed, you can add new ore definitions or even add your own ids to existing definitions. Here are a few examples of how to add to the ore dictionary. Just like aliases, you need to add the line within the mod.js file for your mod. Also, you cannot use aliases when defining an ore definition. mod.addToOreDictionary( "woodPlank", "OakPlanksModID:redOakPlanks" ); //that would be (definition name, id value, damage value) mod.addToOreDictionary( "cobaltIngot", "CobaltModID:cobaltIngotID:0" ); With the help of the ore dictionary, you can now make multiple mods that use a single file for all the required items. This can be especially useful if you want to include ores that generate into the world with one mod, but also use those same ores for another mod. Every start Custom Stuff 2 creates " config \ CustomStuff \ CS2InformationFile.txt " file with current ore dictionary classes. More information about items can be retrieved by next small script (add it to your mods.js): var ores = "Ore Dictionary\n\n"; var classes = mod.getOreDictClasses(); for ( var c = 0; c < classes.length; ++c ) { ores += ":" + classes[ c ] + "\n"; var items = mod.getOreDictClassItems( classes[ c ] ); for ( var i = 0; i < items.length; ++i ) ores += "\t" + items[ i ] + "\n"; ores += "\n" } mod.writeFile( "CS2OresInformationFile.txt", ores ); This script creates " mods \ CS_ \ data \ CS2OresInformationFile.txt " file. Vanilla Ore Definitions : Basic materials *cobblestone *glowstone *sandstone *stone : Basic Ingots and Gems *ingotBrick *ingotBrickNether *ingotGold *ingotIron *gemDiamond *gemEmerald *gemLapis *gemQuartz *nuggetGold : Basic Ores *oreCoal *oreDiamond *oreEmerald *oreGold *oreIron *oreLapis *oreQuartz *oreRedstone : Basic Dusts *dustGlowstone *dustRedstone : Blocks *blockCoal *blockDiamond *blockEmerald *blockGold *blockIron *blockLapis *blockQuartz *blockRedstone *blockGlass *blockGlassColorless *blockGlassBlack *blockGlassBlue *blockGlassBrown *blockGlassCyan *blockGlassGray *blockGlassGreen *blockGlassLightBlue *blockGlassLightGray *blockGlassLime *blockGlassMagenta *blockGlassOrange *blockGlassPink *blockGlassPurple *blockGlassRed *blockGlassWhite *blockGlassYellow : Panes *paneGlass *paneGlassColorless *paneGlassBlack *paneGlassBlue *paneGlassBrown *paneGlassCyan *paneGlassGray *paneGlassGreen *paneGlassLightBlue *paneGlassLightGray *paneGlassLime *paneGlassMagenta *paneGlassOrange *paneGlassPink *paneGlassPurple *paneGlassRed *paneGlassWhite *paneGlassYellow : Wooden *logWood *plankWood *slabWood *stairWood *stickWood *treeLeaves *treeSapling : Crops *cropCarrot *cropPotato *cropWheat : Dyes *dye *dyeBlack *dyeBlue *dyeBrown *dyeCyan *dyeGray *dyeGreen *dyeLightBlue *dyeLightGray *dyeLime *dyeMagenta *dyeOrange *dyePink *dyePurple *dyeRed *dyeWhite *dyeYellow : Miscellaneous *record *slimeball Mod Related Ore Definitions : Ingots and Gems *ingotAluminium *ingotBrass *ingotBronze *ingotCopper *ingotChrome *ingotElectrum *ingotIridium *ingotRefinedIron *ingotLead *ingotSilver *ingotSteel *ingotTin *ingotTitanium *ingotUranium *gemApatite *gemRuby *gemSapphire : Ores *MonaziteOre *oreApatite *oreBauxite *oreCopper *oreIridium *oreLead *oreRuby *oreSaltpeter *oreSapphire *oreSilver *oreSulfur *oreTin *oreUranium : Dusts *dustAluminium *dustAsh *dustBauxite *dustBronze *dustCalcite *dustClay *dustCharcoal *dustChrome *dustCoal *dustCopper *dustElectrum *dustEmerald *dustEnderEye *dustEnderPearl *dustFlint *dustGold *dustGreenSapphire *dustIron *dustLazurite *dustLead *dustNetherrack *dustObsidian *dustPyrite *dustRuby *dustSaltpeter *dustSapphire *dustSilver *dustSodalite *dustSulfur *dustTin *dustTitanium *dustUranium : itemDusts *itemDustAluminium *itemDustBauxite *itemDustBronze *itemDustCalcite *itemDustChrome *itemDustClay *itemDustCoal *itemDustEmerald *itemDustEnderEye *itemDustEnderPearl *itemDustFlint *itemDustGreenSapphire *itemDustGold *itemDustIron *itemDustLazurite *itemDustNetherrack *itemDustPyrite *itemDustRuby *itemDustSaltpeter *itemDustSapphire *itemDustSilver *itemDustSodalite *itemDustSulfur *itemDustTin *itemDustTitanium *itemDustUranium : Elements *element_1be *element_1c *element_1c_4h *element_1ca *element_1cl *element_1d *element_1h *element_1h2 *element_1h3 *element_1he *element_1he3 *element_1k *element_1li *element_1me *element_1n *element_1na *element_1o *element_2o *element_1si *element_1t *element_1w : Molecules *molecule_1be *molecule_1c *molecule_1c_4h *molecule_1ca *molecule_1cl *molecule_1d *molecule_1h *molecule_1h2 *molecule_1h3 *molecule_1he *molecule_1he3 *molecule_1k *molecule_1li *molecule_1me *molecule_1n *molecule_1na *molecule_2o *molecule_1si *molecule_1t *molecule_1w : Cells *cell_1be *cell_1c *cell_1c_4h *cell_1ca *cell_1cl *cell_1d *cell_1h *cell_1h2 *cell_1h3 *cell_1he *cell_1he3 *cell_1k *cell_1li *cell_1me *cell_1n *cell_1na *cell_2o *cell_1si *cell_1t *cell_1w : Circuits *circuitBasic *circuitAdvanced *circuitTier00 *circuitTier01 *circuitTier02 *circuitTier03 *circuitTier04 *circuitTier05 *circuitTier06 *circuitTier07 *circuitTier08 *circuitTier10 : Raw Machines *rawMachineTier01 *rawMachineTier02 *rawMachineTier03 *rawMAchineTier04 : EU Storages *10kEUStore *100kEUStore *1kkEUStore *10kkEUStore *600kEUPack *10kkEUPack *LiBattery Misc Blocks *craftingtable *enderChest *sandQuick *woodRubber : Bee Related *dropHoney *dropHoneydew *dropRoyalJelly *itemBeeswax *itemPollen : Misc Items *ForciciumItem *itemDropUranium *itemIridium *itemLazurite *itemRecord *itemRubber *itemSuperconductor : Misc Items cont. *brickPeat *fuelCoke *gearCopper *gearTin *gearBronze *plateCopper *plateIridium *All found using Feed the Beast modpack for 1.4.2 which lists as 38 mods, including the following mods:' '(FTB includes compatibility packs that may have added additional ore dictionary definitions to the list) Minecraft Forge 6.0.1.355 IndustrialCraft 2 v1.108.71-lf IC2 Advanced Machines Addon 4.4b Advanced Solar Panels 3.2.0 BuildCraft 3.1.8 ComputerCraft 1.46 EnderStorage 1.2.1 Extra Bees 1.4 ExtrabiomesXL 3.3.0 Factorization 0.6.9 Forestry 1.6.0.0pre6 Gravitation Suite 1.4 Nuclear Control 1.4.1 Iron Chest 4.2.1 build 120 Modular ForceField System 2.2.8.0.5 Mystcraft 0.9.3.02 Obsidian Pressure Plates 1.0.0 build 1 PortalGun 1.4.2.0.2 Railcraft 6.7.0.0 Steve's Carts 2.0.0.a19 Thermal Expansion 2.0.5 The Twilight Forest 1.12.2 GregTech–Addon 2.03b Category:Custom Stuff 2 Category:Examples Category:Examples (CS2)